Sepotong Cinta Kala Perang
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Asalkan engkau berada disisiku, aku tak keberatan mengalami bahaya. Hanya sebuah drabble pendek. Sepotong Cinta Kala Perang.


**a/n:** _dibuat dalam rangka stress dan bosan... hanya sebuah drabble yang pendek  
_

**disclaimer:** _Gundam 00 bukan punyaku, dia punya Studio Sunrise dan Bandai… aku gak punya apapun…_

**a/n: **_Setsuna F Seiei dan Marina Ismail… pairing platonic love, maybe (?) Karena saya gak pernah nonton anime nya apalagi baca manga nya… makanya pasti error banget mengenai settingnya… tapi apalah daya, jika cinta sudah berbicara (saya naksir pairing SetsunaxMarina!) jadi, deal with it! OK!_

* * *

**Sepotong Cinta Kala Perang**

_By: Latifun Kanurilkomari_

* * *

"Maaf," gumamnya perlahan. Sang gadis yang berdiri di sisinya memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung, namun tak dapat dipungkiri tatapan sendu pun tergambar.

"Untuk?"

"Melibatkanmu dalam semua masalahku," ujar sang pemuda lambat-lambat.

Marina Ismail, sang putri mahkota kerajaan Azadistan, menghembuskan napas tertahan sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sendu.

"Bukankah kau sudah menyelamatkanku?" ujarnya.

"Tetap saja, aku telah menyeretmu dalam bahaya yang tidak seharusnya kau alami! Kau adalah Putri Mahkota Azadistan, semua ini tidak layak kau alami!" ujar Setsuna dengan keras kepala.

Marina hanya tetap tersenyum, matanya kembali diarahkan kepada pemandangan di luar kokpit Gundam tersebut. Tak banyak jenis pemandangan yang dilihat selain reruntuhan bangunan, padang pasir dan hamparan langit biru yang luas.

"Kau… yang telah menyeretku dalam semua bahaya ini?" tanya Marina lambat-lambat. Setsuna mengerutkan alisnya sesaat, menatap sebentar sang gadis sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang depan. Tak lama mengangguk perlahan, memantapkan dalam pikirannya bahwa semua kesulitan yang dialami sang gadis adalah salahnya.

"Mungkin memang benar. Kau menyebabkan semua kesulitan yang kualami," ujar Marina lambat.

Hati Setsuna mencelos.

Sang pemuda paham bahwa ialah sumber semua kesulitan yang dialami sang putri mahkota. Akan tetapi mendengar sang putrinya yang mengatakan hal itu, entah kenapa… dadanya terasa sesak. Dan sakit…

"Nee, Setsuna bagaimana kalau kita tinggalkan saja semua ini,"

Setsuna gugup dan memandang dengan ragu-ragu. Akan tetapi ia malah mendapati sang putri tersenyum lembut padanya.

Marina menangkap kebingungan dalam sorot mata Setsuna.

"Mungkin… karena engkau memilih jalan perang, hingga aku pun terseret dalam bahaya – seperti katamu," jelas Marina lambat.

Setsuna mendengar dengan perhatian.

"Jika… jika engkau mau mengubah jalanmu itu. Datanglah bersamaku ke Azadistan, bantulah aku untuk menciptakan perdamaian di dunia ini. Aku yakin, jika engkau bersamaku di jalan ini, kau tak perlu terluka karena perang. Dan aku pun bisa hidup damai, selama kau ada disisiku,"

Setsuna tercengang sesaat. Ah… ternyata sang putrinya begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Bahagia mulai memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Akan tetapi Setsuna menggeleng.

"Mengapa? Bukankah harapan kita sama? Untuk menghentikan perang ini?"

"Harapan kita sama, tapi bukan berati kita harus menempuh jalan yang sama,"

Marina tertegun.

"Kau memilih jalanmu untuk berdiplomasi, dan aku pun memilih jalanku untuk terus bertempur,"

Marina hanya terdiam. Untuk sesaat suasana menjadi hening, tak ada seorangpun yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Kalau begitu, aku tak keberatan untuk terseret bahaya bersamamu,"

Setsuna menatap Marina dengan bingung.

"Jika aku bisa terus berada disisimu, aku tak peduli meskipun aku harus terancam bahaya," gumam Marina sambil mengusap air matanya yang hendak jatuh, senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

Setsuna menatap wajah cantik itu dengan bingung, ia hendak protes dengan keputusan egois sang putri mahkota. Akan tetapi, ah… melihat tatapan mata sang putri yang penuh harap dan wajahnya yang begitu lembut nan cantik, bahkan seorang _celestial being_ yang dingin macam Setsuna pun tak berdaya dibuatnya.

Setsuna terdiam sebelum akhirnya berkonsentrasi mengendarai Gundamnya.

Ya, sudahlah. Untuk saat ini sang pemuda akan membiarkan saja sang putri melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya. Dan jika perang berkecamuk, dialah yang akan pertama kali membawa sang putri pergi.

Untuk sementara ini, kita biarkan saja sang putri berada disisi seorang Setsuna.

.

.

.

**_fin_**

* * *

**a/n: **_what am i doing? oh no….. romancenya kurang, tapi keterbatasan referensi cuma bisa sampai segini… why? SetsunaxMarina…. I love you! T_T_

_Boleh minta review? Segala macam protes akan hamba terima karena hamba tidak mengenal setting dan universe Gundam 00 sama sekali._


End file.
